


an attempt (to bury my love)

by sixofclarkes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hercules (1997) References, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixofclarkes/pseuds/sixofclarkes
Summary: The City of Light and ALIE are gone, and with it comes peace. The question is... what now?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	an attempt (to bury my love)

Two months after they take down the City of Light, and prove that ALIE was lying about an oncoming radiation wave, Bellamy and Clarke finally snap and get Raven to come up with something that will bring the whole of Arkadia together.

It’s been too long since their people have known peace, and it’s been a hard winter. Arkadia deserves it.

So Raven picks herself up from the invention slump she’s having, or whatever she’s been calling it, and recruits a bunch of their friends, and together, they start building a model replica of a drive-in movie theater. At least, Clarke thinks it’s similar to one of the old Earth drive-in theaters. They don’t have a lot to go off in terms of models so it’s really just a guess.

Monty and Raven agree to build it near the Farm Station, and their team starts a two-week long period of dragging scraps of metal out of the bunkers.

Clarke helps out when she can, but both she and Bellamy are almost always busy. She’s in the medical wing for nearly the whole day, and he’s busy working with Kane to reform the guard unit. After Pike’s regime, many of the former guards had retired and most refused to join again. Fortunately, Bellamy was making progress with recruitment, however slow.

There’s the few moments in between, small but intimate, where they can just be though. It’s just them… Bellamy and Clarke.

The two sleep in the same room now, cuddled together on a tiny cot that had survived the Ark’s landing and eat breakfast together in the early mornings in the cafeteria, before everyone else gets up. It can only really be labelled as  _ Bellamy and Clarke Time _ , and after a while Clarke’s nerves about their time together start to ease. She knows Bellamy better than anyone, and he knows her just as well. They’re each other's person.

They’ll see each other throughout the day at times while they work. He’ll bring injured guards into medical to get help, and she’ll almost always be there.

Bellamy will also come and keep Jasper company during his sessions with Abby in the corner of the medical wing. The three of them speak in low tones and Clarke will occasionally catch Bellamy’s gaze. He’ll give her a soft smile and then turn his focus back to whatever Abby is saying to Jasper.

It’s clearly helped, at least a bit. Jasper is more willing to include himself in small events that don’t include drinking now. Of course, he still drinks, and Clarke knows it’s going to be a while before Abby can help him let go of it, but a small step is still a step.

Snow is covering the ground by the time construction on the theater is underway, making it a lot more difficult for this to work. Anyone in the near vicinity would most likely hear a few complaints being thrown around every day on the construction site, but Raven always shut down every single one with a hostile glare.

Clarke takes to throwing snowballs at Bellamy in the mornings, as they’re leaving for their respective work. He pretends to be annoyed, huffing as he bends down to make his own, but he can never quite hide his smile from her.

Kane will always try to work around with Miller and the others, going as far as to try and include Jaha, Emori, and Murphy in the project when he can. Clarke and Murphy will hang out sometimes, and he and Bellamy will always check in on her while she’s working.

It’s kind of amusing, in a strange way, for Clarke to compare her friendship with the two of them to what it had been when they first arrived on the ground. Bellamy, the hot-headed, arrogant jerk who hid the softness and love he had for his sister under anger, and Murphy, who had once thought he would always be in Bellamy’s shadow, and who Clarke had disliked immediately. Funny how life works like that.

By mid-March, Raven and her team have finished setting up the theater, and Bellamy helps some of her people find old films in the bunkers. It’s tough, with all of them being nearly a hundred years old, but Raven goes and fixes them as best as she can.

It’s around this time Octavia finally returns to camp. It’s not permanent, and Clarke knows Bellamy is struggling to make peace with that fact, but it’s nice to have her back. Tensions are still running high between the two young women at first though, and Clarke can never quite shake the anger she felt towards Octavia when Bellamy had finally admitted she had hit him.

It’ll take time for Octavia to win her trust back, but Clarke’s not worried. As far as she’s concerned, they’ve got all the time in the world to figure things out. Life is okay for once.

Raven and Monty tease Clarke at times for her intimacy with Bellamy, but she’ll always push it to the side, refusing to worry about it too much. She knows she’s in love with Bellamy, but Clarke’s not willing to risk both their friendship and have even more worries than what she was already dealing with. Med bay and the construction of the theater was already a lot.

But there’s a few moments, besides the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed and having meals together, that threw Clarke off.

When Bellamy visits med bay with a wounded guard, he’ll always stay and make conversation with both her and his wounded person. There’s really no reason, at least that she can figure out, for him to be like this. He doesn’t have to stay, Bellamy knows damn well she can take care of their people.

But she’s never going to complain about getting a chance to see him more.

The two of them hang out in the late evenings by the campfire. Clarke sits between Bellamy’s legs as he braids her hair and she falls asleep as they pass a bottle of moonshine between them and talk about the stars, with her head laying out across his knee, snoring softly.

When they wake up, cuddled together by a dry fire pit, Bellamy is always the first to get up. He lifts Clarke up bridal style and brings her back to the small cabin the two of them share at the edge of Arkadia.

He lays her down on her side of the bed, only for Clarke to curl herself into his warmth with a soft whine. Something tightens inside his chest, and logically he knows what it is. Want.

Logically, he knows he loves her. Hell, she probably loves him too, or at the least truly cares about him. But Bellamy has lost so much good in his life. His mother is long gone, Octavia barely looks most of them in the eye after the events at Mount Weather, and Jasper, who Bellamy once considered one of his closest friends, barely speaks except to Abby and Monty. He can’t lose Clarke too, so he stays quiet, letting his affection go as far as to stay quiet and be the best friend she needs.

Then, finally, six grueling weeks after the plan for the theater was laid out, Raven announces that it’s finished.

The theater quickly became a place mostly inhabited by the young couples in Arkadia. Miller takes his boyfriend, Bryan, who Clarke is childhood friends with, on a date there. She even sees Murphy and Emori there a few times, hanging out around the edge of the theater lot with Octavia and Raven.

It’s nice, Clarke thinks. It’ll be a long time before she fully adjusts to the idea of peace, but in the meantime, this is a nice comfort.

And then April comes, and it’s beginning to be the  _ perfect _ outdoor movie weather. Bellamy even sneaks her out of a shift or two in medical and they go with Raven to see some old shit, usually a historical documentary that Bellamy loves. Clarke’s come to realize that despite him being her best friend and possibly (definitely) being in love with him, they don’t know each other all that well personally.

So she resolves to change that. 

Clarke knew he loved the ancient Greek myths, but it isn’t until Bellamy pulls out a copy of a CD and hands it to Raven one day, scuffing his feet back and forth and adamantly refusing to look either of them in the eye, that she realizes how big a nerd he actually is. Who would have known, Bellamy fucking Blake, the self-assigned leader of the Guard and unarguably one of the toughest people Clarke has ever known, was secretly a goddamn geek for history.

The CD in question looks rather plain at first glance. There’s no markings on it that could show Clarke what’s on it, and Bellamy refuses to speak to either her or Raven as they’re huddled around the workshop table until the screen of Raven’s computer lights up.

It’s a copy of the animated 1997  _ Hercules _ movie, almost 100 years old. For a moment, Clarke and Raven are too stunned to speak, but the latter collects herself first and turns to Bellamy.

“Blake, how the fuck do you have a working copy of a nerdy history movie from literally a century ago?” she demands. He winces, and Clarke raises an eyebrow when Bellamy turns to her for support. She’s curious too, he’s not getting out of this one. “Fine,” he grumbles, flopping dramatically back onto the spinning chair that Raven usually sits on. “It’s one of the few things my family could bring onto the Ark right before the bombs hit. That and a couple other pieces of junk.”

Bellamy raises his head to meet Clarke’s gaze and she softens, reaching out a hand and rubbing her palm softly on his shoulder.

“Can we watch it in the new theater?” he asks Raven. Clarke turned to their friend, a questioning look in her eyes. Raven nods, giving Bellamy a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah, we can.”

After a moment of tapping around with the computer, Clarke watches Raven leave the room, picking up a toolbox on the way out. “See you tonight?” she calls out to her friend, a little trepidation in her voice. Raven turns back with a surprised look on her face, but it quickly melts into something softer when she sees Bellamy leaning into Clarke’s massage.

“I think you’ve got it covered,” she says, a slightly teasing edge to her voice and a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, and Clarke rolled her eyes fondly as Raven disappeared around the corner.

Immediately, Bellamy relaxes back into the chair. Clarke can feel his back beginning to loosen under her ministrations and he groans softly.

“Fuck. You’re really good at massages, Clarke.”

She smirks, taking one last minute to indulge him in relaxation before stepping away. “Thanks, I try. You wanna see the movie together tonight?”

He looks up in surprise. “You really want to see it?”

Clarke nods, refusing to let her nerves get the best of her. This is Bellamy. It doesn’t have to mean anything big. “Yeah. I get off shift at 5 tonight, and we can take your rover. Just the two of us, you know?”

Bellamy grins, so genuinely that Clarke’s heart skips a beat. “Sounds good. You wanna meet at the hangar bay at 5?”

In response to her nod, Bellamy leans over and to Clarke’s utter surprise, lets his head sag down over so slightly, resting on her stomach. Clarke has a brief internal meltdown because holy  _ shit _ Bellamy is actually touching her intimately and she’s pretty sure her brain stops working for half a second because his hair is so  _ soft _ and just… right there.

Yes, Clarke has a thing for his hair. Sue her.

After a moment, he pulls away and Clarke exhales through her nose, finally able to breathe again. A strange feeling of disappointment swells in her gut momentarily, but it’s lost immediately when he gives her his trademark boyish smirk, and she adamantly refuses to swoon.

She needs to get herself together, Clarke chides herself mentally. She can do this.

“See you at 5, Princess,” Bellamy says, getting to his feet and rolling out his shoulders, before grabbing his gun. Clarke adamantly  _ does not _ stare at the abs that peak out from under his gray shirt when he moves to slide on his guard jacket.

“See you later, Bellamy,” she replies, giving him as calm a smile as she can manage because she’s internally having an artist meltdown and he looks so good and her fingers are itching to either touch his freckles or draw them and she-

He gives her one last nod, a hint of his smirk still showing, and walks out of the room. Clarke waits, counting to thirty, and then collapses onto the chair that he had been sitting on and rubs at her face vehemently.

By the time she arrives at med bay for her shift, Clarke has calmed down and her nerves have given way to genuine excitement. No matter if it’s a date or just the two of them hanging out, she’s going to spend time with Bellamy tonight and nothing is going to ruin her day.

Work goes smoothly, thankfully, but there’s no Bellamy today, and Clarke doesn’t know quite how to feel about it. She’s glad none of his guards are hurt, but she likes the chance to see him.

Abby can tell something is going on with Clarke, from her nervous pacing to the fact that she’s constantly tapping her foot, one of her few signs of nervousness. But whenever she asks if Clarke’s alright, her daughter will blow it off like nothing is the matter. It isn’t until the evening, when she sees Clarke race over to Bellamy after her shift, that Abby understands. Her gaze softens at the sight of the two of them, a view that would once have made her blood boil.

“Bellamy!” Clarke calls, hurrying over to the hangar. He turns around at the sound of his voice, and grins when he sees her.

“And here I was, worried I’d have to come get you after your shift,” he teased, raising an arm to hug around her shoulder. Clarke immediately curls into his side, enjoying the relaxed warmth for a moment.

There’s a cough, and they both look up to find Raven watching them pointedly. Bellamy snorts, rolling his eyes.

“What, Reyes?”

The other girl points a finger menacingly at the two of them. “If that rover has a  _ single _ scratch on it when you return it, I’ll make sure Kane has the two of you on patrol duty for a month.”

Clarke smirked. “Understood, Captain. Now can we get going?”

Raven glances down at her watch. “It takes a half hour to get there, and Monty set it up to play at 6. You’re gonna be fine, stop rushing the date.”

Both Bellamy and Clarke move to correct her at the same time, and Clarke can feel herself blushing as she stumbles over her words.  _ A date. With Bellamy. _

Before either of them can correct her, their friend walks away, swinging her ponytail over her shoulder as she goes. Clarke and Bellamy are left awkwardly standing there, refusing to meet each other’s gaze, both flushed.

After a moment, Bellamy moves towards the rover and reaches inside. Clarke watches curiously as he pulls out a couple bags of food.

He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, in the ever-endearing way that Clarke has come to love, and lifts them up for her to see.

“I thought we should have some food with us tonight,” Bellamy says, refusing to quite make eye contact with her. He jerks a hand over towards the back of the rover. “And there’s some blankets and stuff to keep warm when the sun goes down.”

Without thinking, Clarke leans over and hugs him tightly, and after a brief second of hesitation, he responds, dropping the food on the ground for a moment and hugging her to him tightly.

“Thank you for this, Bellamy,” she whispers.

After a moment, he pulls away and finally meets her gaze. “You ready to go see Hercules, Princess?”

The drive to Farm Station is fairly short, and uneventful. Jasper lent Bellamy his iPod after forcing him to promise to keep it in pristine condition, and every so often, Clarke glances at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye. He’s focused on the road, and she doesn’t think he notices, but the view of him driving is always nice.

By the time they arrive there, Jasper’s playlist has somehow managed to land on The Arctic Monkeys, Clarke’s guilty pleasure band, and when they pull into the lot, the chorus of  _ 505 _ is blasting. She knows it's one of Bellamy’s favorites too, even though he adamantly refuses to admit it.

There’s no one else there, which she finds on, but it occurs to her that Raven did this on purpose and Clarke snorts. It’s just like her friend to try to get something to happen tonight.

But nothing is going to happen, she promises herself as they pull into the lot. Just a fun night with her best friend.

Clarke glances over at him and finds him tapping at the edge of the window. It’s the only sign he’s just as nervous as her, Bellamy has always had the better poker face of the two of them.

“Hey,” she said softly, reaching out a hand to cover his much larger one on the steering wheel in an attempt to relax them both. “You good?”

Bellamy glanced over at her, meeting her soft gaze. Studying him, she realized that his nerves went deeper than just the two of them being together in the rover.

After a brief moment of hesitation where he seemed to be fighting himself, he sighed and put the rover in park, before turning to her.

“I just want tonight to be good,” he confessed. Clarke’s heart tightened as he continued his rambling. “I’m just scared you won’t like it and that everything is ruined because of Raven teasing us back at the compound-”

Before he could continue, Clarke reached over and touched his lips with a finger to silence him. Her breath caught at the feeling of his lips under her touch and Bellamy immediately went silent.

The world seemed to stop for a moment, leaving just the two of them alone in the vehicle. She watched in awe as Bellamy’s gaze dropped to her lips and the two of them started moving closer instinctively in the cramped front seat.

But before anything can happen, there’s a loud crash from outside the rover and the two of them jolt apart. There’s some awkward coughing between them as they scramble to fix themselves, and Clarke peers out the window to see what happened.

Miller, Murphy, Emori, and a few others are all gathered around the theater, and Miller holds up the CD that has  _ Hercules _ on it when he sees them.

“Bellamy and Clarke are here!” he calls to the others and they turn, waving. Clarke’s heart softens when she sees Jasper in the back. He raises a glass of moonshine to them from where he’s messing with the cables that were connected to the theater with Monty.

“They really went all out, huh,” Bellamy grumbles, and Clarke glances over at him. He’s already half-way out the rover, with the food in his hands, making a move for the back door.

She reaches out a hand to stop him. “Bellamy....”

He finally pauses, looking down at her hand and then wrenching himself up to meet her gaze. There’s something that looks too much like grief to settle right with Clarke, but before either of them can speak, the rest of the group are on them.

Clarke slips out of the passenger door to find herself standing next to Murphy, who grins and holds up a cup of moonshine. Still a bit shaken from what happened between her and Bellamy and needing some alcohol to loosen up, she accepts it gratefully. She can hear Bellamy greeting the others but before she can say anything, Murphy’s dragging her towards the theater, where she sees three other rovers waiting.

“Hey, Bellamy!” Murphy calls over his shoulder, jogging backwards to keep up with Clarke. She doesn’t dare look back in fear of catching his gaze. “Bring your guys’ rover over here with the others!”

She hears him respond, but Clarke is too focused on not tripping over the cables that weave everywhere to catch what he said.

Murphy finally reaches her from where he’s lagging a bit behind, panting as she admires the structure of the movie theater. Drama queen.

“You’ve already been here before with Raven and Bellamy,” he grumbles. “No need to pretend this is your first time here.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, stepping closer to him in order to step on his foot. He yelps, skittering backwards, and she giggles. “Yeah but the rest of you guys, and  _ yes _ , that includes Raven and Bellamy, come here multiple times a week and I’ve only been here, like, twice.”

Her friend shakes his head in mocking despair. “You’re such a fucking moron when it comes to guys, Griff.”   


She stares at him, gaping, for a moment before jumping at the sound of a honk behind her. She and Murphy whirl around to find Bellamy in the front seat of the rover behind them, with all their friends hanging onto the sides. Their eyes made contact for a moment before she tore her gaze away and focused on walking around to the back and pulling out everything they brought.

Harper and Emori help lug out the blankets and the three girls, with Miller tagging along, climb onto the rover roofs and set up their respective areas. Finally, when her area is finished, Clarke pulls back, counting the rovers.

Murphy and Emori on one, Harper would share hers with Jasper, Miller and Monty would obviously share… and that left her with Bellamy. Shit.

She glances down at him where he’s lugging out food to everyone else and wonders if he’s realized the situation. As if he felt her gaze on him, Bellamy turns and Clarke’s breath catches. A small smirk grew on his face and he focused his attention back on Murphy and Emori.

“So are you and Blake ever gonna get your shit together?” a voice asks, and Clarke whirls to find Miller watching her, leaning on the driver’s door of his and Monty’s rover, a look of pure amusement on his face. A blush immediately forms when she realizes her friend had witnessed the moment between her and Bellamy and she turns away.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Nathan,” she says in as prim a voice as she could muster. He snorts disbelievingly. “Sure you don’t.”

Clarke gives him a dry look as she settles onto the pillows she had set up, trying to distract herself from the nagging thought in her head.

After a moment, with her eyes fixed straightforward into the growing darkness, she grumbles out in a low voice. “Even if I did like him like that, I really doubt he feels the same. I’ve gone and left him multiple times now, if he ever did like me, he definitely doesn’t feel that way anymore.”

Miller snorts at that. “You might wanna tell him that one.”

She pauses at that, and then rolls over to her side. “What do you mean?”

He opens his mouth, then shuts it and waves his drink towards something behind her. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Clarke whirls around to find Bellamy walking back, and he waves when he notices her eyes on him. She forced a smile on her face in return, her thoughts whirling.

“Hey,” she chokes out, scooting over to the right side of the roof to make room for him as he hoists himself up. He’s taken off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder, and she’s  _ totally _ not staring at his arms. Definitely not.

Bellamy raises a glass of moonshine in greeting to Miller, who nods back and winks once at Clarke before turning his attention to Monty.

“How are you?” Bellamy asks, sliding under the blanket that he and Clarke are sharing. She gives him a small smile.

“I’m alright. Excited to see  _ Hercules _ with you.”

He raises an eyebrow at that. “You are, are you?”

“Very,” Clarke says, smirking as she slides into the place she’s taken for herself at his side. He snorts, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

There’s a calm quiet between them as Monty starts the film from the roof of his rover, curled up in Miller’s arms, a large projector displaying the beginning of the film. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke sees Harper and Jasper passing a bottle of moonshine between each other.

She leans closer into Bellamy, whispering in his ear. “What’s happening between those two?”

His gaze turns to where she’s looking, and a small smile grows. Clarke immediately gets distracted by the little cut on his top lip as he responds, leaning conspirately towards her like what he’s about to share is a world-changing secret.

“Truth be told, I think Jasper’s had a thing for Harp since the dropship,” Bellamy murmurs and she shivers. “He’s just too dense to realize she likes him too.”

Clarke turns onto her side, considering him as Amphitryon and Alcmene scare off Hades’ demons and save Hercules. “Well that sounds horrifically tragic, doesn’t it? It’s like unrequited pining, except not.”

She watches as his eyes narrow, studying her. The small smile gives way to a smirk.

“Yeah, couldn’t ever imagine being in that kind of situation,” he replies, leaning back to rest his head against the small pile of pillows he’s set up behind him. “Pining after the same person since the dropship days?”

Flustered, Clarke moves back, tugging the blanket up to her chin to hide the goosebumps that had formed.

“Absolutely ridiculous. They’d better get their shit together.”

They watch the film in near silence, Bellamy occasionally grumbling about the absolutely  _ horrific _ amount of historical inaccuracies and Clarke gently elbowing him each time. They pass a canteen of moonshine back and forth, as well as some small chocolate bars that he had somehow snatched from Arkadia’s cafeteria when no one was looking. Clarke is finally starting to understand what everyone seems to love about visiting the theater: it’s… peaceful.

Clarke ends up shedding a tear or two during the movie, and Megara definitely becomes one of her new favorite characters of any movie she has ever seen. She watched a few growing up on the Ark with her parents, but nothing ever quite like  _ Hercules _ and especially not with Bellamy curled up next to her.

Bellamy watches her for most of the movie, not that it’ll do any harm when she inevitably asks for his critique on it on the ride home. He doesn’t think Clarke notices him studying her, taking notes of her little lip blemish that he had somehow never noticed, or the pale, thin scar on the inside of the curve of her left elbow that can only be seen when she stretches out, whining dramatically as he withholds a chocolate bar from her teasingly.

By the time the movie is close to over, the two of them are giggling and definitely at least a little tipsy from the moonshine. Clarke has a brilliant gleam in her eyes as he holds up the last two of the chocolates teasingly.

“I  _ could _ just eat them both,” Bellamy says, jokingly serious. She glares at him from where she’s curled under the blanket.

“Bellamy, so help me God, get your ass over here and let me have one of them,” she says threateningly. The effect of it is lost though, with her barely hidden grin and how cute she looks, her face half-hidden by the blanket and her beautiful wavy blonde hair partially stuck to her face.

He snorts. “And who might you be? The Chocolate Police?”

Clarke huffs and pulls herself up into a sitting position, positioning herself closer to him. Bellamy dulls registers out of the corner of his eye that Megara and Hercules are about to kiss as she pulls him closer.

“Do you  _ ever _ shut up?” she whispers, leaning up to grab the bar from his hand. If she notices he’s become frozen, she doesn’t mention it as Clarke finally pulls back a few inches, unwrapping the chocolate and taking a bite.

There’s a long pause between them and Bellamy can barely hear the music from the movie right before Meg and Hercules’ kiss over his own heartbeat.

Finally, he chokes out a small sound as her gaze drops from his eyes to his lips.

“Make me,” Bellamy murmurs and it’s like a dam breaks. Clarke surges forward, seizing his lips with her own and gently pushing him onto his back, before straddling him. The kiss is far from hesitant, both of them knowing what they want, and in the back of his mind, Bellamy registers that Clarke’s lips taste like the chocolate they’ve been eating, with an undertone of something that’s so inexplicably  _ her _ that it makes his heart tighten. He hears cheering from around them, probably from their friends, but doesn’t know if it’s for them or for the characters on-screen, and frankly doesn’t care. His whole thought process right now is just  _ ClarkeClarkeClarke _ .

After a few more moments, he finally pulls away just far enough to rest his forehead against hers. She whines, trying to steal another kiss but he laughs and tugs himself away a little more before pushing her onto her back and sitting between her legs, gazing down at her.

“Clarke….”

She smiles up at him, clearly just as nervous about this as him. Shaking a little, Bellamy reaches out and fingers a strand of her hair. She immediately leans into his touch, turning her head to kiss at his palm. His breath catches as she turns her gorgeous blue eyes, peering up at him with a growing smile.

“Is this okay?” he manages to check, his breathing feeling constricted. Clarke leans up, touching her forehead to his.

“Perfect,” she murmurs, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. “Absolutely perfect.”   


There’s a thousand unanswered questions between them, and both of them know they’ll have to figure this out some time, but none of that seems to matter as they melt into each other’s arms in the cool night air, surrounded by their friends and peace. None of it whatsoever.


End file.
